


You Want the Truth?

by BlixTrix



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: After 1 Year, Angst, F/M, after tartaros arc, but not fully wrong i thought about it, i tried to make it hella angsty, its also just a fic to tell u guys im alive, lucy tells natsu about aquarius, u thought it was gonna be smut, u thought wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixTrix/pseuds/BlixTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year past and now he decides to come home, not only that but its right after she learned to heal from the wounds that multiple people have made. Especially him. But now, they linger for each others touch, and soon care and anger are fighting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want the Truth?

His hands were around her neck, and her pale ones wrapping around his torso as she takes in the scent of the ash and nature that always seems to surround him. Something washes over both of them, realizing it's been an entire year, and to both of their surprises Lucy was the first one to pull back, almost forcefully. She admired her strength but she looked up at him. Gazing into each others eyes like a pair of unidentified lovers, but still, behind all that affection, there is a hint of hatred and unforgivable emotions, barely skimming the roof of their expressions. 

But, most of it was coming from the blonde beneath him.

Oh, yeah, she was angry alright. Full of negative emotions that aren't even described with a word, how dare he? How dare he leave out of the blue? When she needed him most too, when she was already broken, a shattered vase that fell to the ground was what it was like when she found that letter. She could still feel the hot tears streaming and falling down her face as she raced to get him on that day, a day that was a year ago. She decided to give him a playful, yet harsh punishment as she pulled at his hair to lift his face up, as his dark green orbs stare at the ceiling, his throat letting out a grunt of discomfort.

"Hey! what's with the pulling, Luce?"

Luce. God...Damn it! She pulled his pink tuffs back more, tugging at them and most definitely giving his neck the most uncomfortable posture ever, she couldn't stand hearing that nickname again, and the reason she felt those hot and heavy tears on her face was because she was, truly, once again crying. She tried to stay silent, making sure to tug at the pink locks at any given moment if he tried to look towards her. But it's like he sensed the atmosphere changing, the air got heavy and she knew that he realized she was crying. His shoulders relaxed and he gently lifted a hand to grab at her wrist, but not pulling it away, just for reassurance that hes there.

And then anger fills his lungs up, he gripped his free hand into a fist, the anger targeted at him, and somehow mirroring the blondes emotions. He left her like that, God, if he could go back and slap the living hell out of his past self he would, what an idiot. He hated having his gut twist and turn, knowing that he left her in this room to cry alone, in the dark for who knows how many hours.

The first hiccup that escapes her throat sent him into a protective mode, finally pulling her hand away from his hair with ease as he looked down, seeing her blonde bangs hiding her creamed face, his brows furrow in worry, taking both of his hands and cupping her face, pulling her gaze upwards. A small, nostalgic smile warms his face, looking at her...She's a mess again, and it clearly shows how much he missed her through the months. His arms bend as he moves in closer, his lips slightly parted to indicate the kiss that's bound to happen.

Bound to happen later.

He pulls back, hesitating at first as his eyes swarm anywhere but her face, "Luce..." He begins, his voice dripping with concern as his dark green eyes, "I'm sorry that I left..."

She sighs, hearing her voice calms her down, but her blood begins to boil again as she realizes his familiar gaze, and of course her mind twisted it around, glaring at him sharply before turning, pulling out of his grip, "You can be sorry any time..." She closes her eyes, imagining a more calmer situation, trying to distract herself from his hurt expression she caught, "It...doesn't change the fact you left...You left everyone!"

She turns on her heel, glaring daggers at him as his expression changes to a surprised look, like he wasn't expecting her to lash out, "You left Wendy! Erza! You left the whole guild to go on...A training session! You left me when I needed you most..." Her face softens, her nose slightly turning a shade of red as she rubs at her eyes, well knowing rashes will grow soon if she keeps that up.

He doesn't dare open his mouth, knowing his wounds that he made by his own stupid decisions, he deserves this. Every single negative word she spurts out at him is just another pile of guilt ready to launch into his heart. The next sentence that leaves her lips is almost like a bullet, quick, and a sharp. It pierces his heart like a sword, his dark orbs widen, his whole body is stiff, everything seems like a dream and he feels like hes going to float off the ground.

The shape of her lips.

He can remember them so smoothly as she said it.

"I'm not sure I can even trust you anymore..."

Of course she didn't mean it to hurt him so bad, but once she turned her attention to him she instantly felt the wave of regret wash over her body. She opens her mouth, but she only produced silence.

They stood there, in silence. Anxiety and confusion swishing back and forth in their heads. They both finally start to say something, but they both interrupted each other, so they stayed quiet for a second longer.

A long.

Lingering.

Second longer.

"I didn't mean t..."

"What happened, Luce?" His words were like stone, pushing her into a corner, a cage she can't escape. Her eyes gaze over his, her shoulders limping as her brown orbs linger to her desk,  a stack of papers as usual but a new wood was introduced and her chair seemed more comfortable, not to mention small wooden boxes were places on it, and books were laid on top of the papers. The pinkette lifts his head up, fixing his posture before turning his head to look over at it, raising an eyebrow as he stole another glance at the blonde before walking towards it.

She slid her foot forward, trying to warn him and cease his trail but she deepened her expression even more, knowing that through her anger and sharp words that she has to let him in sometime. She _has_ to forgive him sooner or later, it's not like she can't. She couldn't live with herself if she let him slip through her fingers again. She bows her head, staring at her feet as the tears swell up in her eyes, knowing what he will see placed on the desk.

Sure enough, his eyes land on a particular piece of gold, seeing a white and blue decoration to symbolize the celestial spirit. He studied it, noticing the lack of the actual key, only seeing the handle he looks back to her, "What...happened?"

Her shoulders begin to shake again, the memories flooding her mind like a movie, again and again growing louder with each word until she finally spills out her heated tears as she hears the hard tone of her closest friend screaming her name, "Shes..!" She grits her teeth, her fist shaking as she throws her head up, her bangs above her forehead so Natsu could see her final expression.

"She's gone!"

The outer corner of her eyes were pasted red, her cheeks stained with the salty tears that kept spilling no matter if her head throbbed, her knees go weak, her feet begin to shiver as if shes back in the water. It's been so hard, its like she kept all these tears in, but she didn't. This isn't the first time, she's cried long nights and days because of her lost, the last memory of her mother--gone. Her longest, closest friend--gone. She shook her head, as if shes denying the fact of it, like its all a dream and she needs to wake up, her hands scatter across the floor, looking for a clue. She barely hears the hurried footsteps that comes to her rescue, and before she registered the male knocking his self to his knees to wrap her in an embrace, she whispered another word. That pierces everyone's ears, he never wanted her to say it again, she didn't need to and she didn't have to. His hand shakes slightly, finally digging into reality the impact he made on her world.

"Sorry..Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He tightens his grip with each word she slurs out of her mouth, her hands gripping the back of his shirt, her whole body shaking, but her mind is flooded with so many things she can barely keep up, her eyes get heavy and her head throbs at the constant crying.

"I...won't make you say sorry ever again...I promise." His tone changed, his deep voice soothing her nerves at a slow rate.

The cheeky, wild, smirk contagious boy she knew is still there but he grew more than she could imagine. They both have changed, through sacrifices and battles, and through all of it they stuck together, holding each other on the tightrope.

"B..But I...It's my fault she's..." She stammered over her words, trying to explain the whole thing, "To save...Everyone I had...to." Her lungs constantly gasp unexpectedly for air as she talked, but the large hand rubbing up and down her back slowed down the tears and her heart rate.

His face nuzzled into her hair, "I knew you did something to save us, that clever head of yours is why were all alive. I didn't know it took so much though...I'm so sorry." He whispers, gripping onto her like dear life, afraid that she'll break if he lets go.

"I loved her with all my heart..." She breathes, her arms finally wrapping around his neck, propping up on her heels to give a more comfortable embrace.

"Nastu...?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you leave again?"

He stayed silent, treasuring the embrace a bit longer before pulling back, his left hand on her shoulder, his right cupping her cheek as his thumb tries to erase the tears.

"I won't ever leave you again, Lucy."

She smiles, hugging him once again to make sure this is real, to make sure that all of this commotion and tears weren't a dream and he's really back. Natsu's back, her Natsu is back.

"Natsu...?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> im definitely figuring out what to do with that request that was over two months ago!! im so sorry about that but im back on my feet  
> most of why im not uploading are personal/friendship/family matters and everything is a down pour.  
> not to mention i just finished finals and now i have two weeks to give u wonderful people the works you deserve.  
> i recently got inspired by another writer who i recently found out and they got me so pumped!  
> if you want to read their amazing stories im pretty sure their name is RayreeAnne <3


End file.
